lemniscatefandomcom-20200214-history
Neville OS
"'*The most powerful operating system ever created*'" -Neville OS Startup Screen Neville OS is a video game disguised as a fake operating system downloadable for Android devices. The game was coded by infinityJKA and the art/ebooks were done by MrZed. The game features a multitude of different gamemodes, ranging from Bipole: Numeral to Clicker Oats. Plot The Man Who Survived the Oat "'''Do you remember me?'" -The Slim Man'' The story tells of "a man", also known as the Oat Victim, who slips on an oat and sustains major injuries. He survives and was telling the story to a child named Nolan. Oat Victim is approached by the The Slim Man, who asks if he remembers him. Oat Victim starts panicking and attempts to run away, with The Slim Man quickly chasing after him. However, The Slim Man trips on a box of oats and is run over by an ambulance driven by Ambulance Guy. It is revealed here that The Slim Man was the oat the Oat Victim slipped on, who was mutated to grow limbs due to unknown reasons. Ambulance Guy is proclaimed a hero, and is named in the East Virginia Hall of Fame. The box of oats that The Slim Man tripped on is buried in a graveyard in The Ricefields. Poem 'o Neville "'Neville Neville ate some pie..." -Poem 'o Neville'' Neville Neville eats a pie and swings his pickaxe. He jumps into a minecart for a ride but his pie combusts and he cries. Neville Neville sets out to the north to find a village with pork. On his way to the village he finds a chest with pie, realizing he was suddenly crying while eating pie. Bipole: Quest ''"Hammer: Master of hammers'" -Enemy Status Report The wandering hero, Quest, is passing through the village of Forest when he hears of an evil that has been destroying the village at night. The townspeople point to a cave and say the evil is residing in the cave. Quest is approaching the cave when he is attacked by a Red Slime. Quest quickly defeats the Red Slime and enters the cave. Once at the have, he is approached by Hammer, master of hammers and Sword's righthand man. Hammer is defeated and Quest continues through the cave until he find Sword, the one who was terrorizing the village. Sword tries to intimidate Quest but is ignored. Sword charges at Quest and the two battle, with Quest ending victorious. Quest returns to Forest, being praised as a hero. Quest leaves the town in sunset, on a journey to find another adventure. Phone "'''Begon.'" -Neville Prime'' Texting Neville will result in him asking who you are and threatening to block you. Texting him twice will result in him asking you to leave. Texting Neville Prime will have him respond with "You have reached voicemail". Texting him again will result in him telling you to "Begone". Texting Cearl Jazuz will result in him welcoming you to a video of "Bearl Bazuz Brom Ba Boi's Bews". Texting him again will result in him angrily calling you an oat and telling you to leave. Gameplay Clicker Oats In Clicker Oats, the player harvests oats by clicking buttons. The player can use the oats to purchase new games, ebooks, or oat upgrades. Buy purchasing oat upgrades, it is possible to increase the amount of oats gained per-click. 2x Harvest will harvest two oats per-click, Oat Storm will harvest five oats per-click, and 2x Oat Storm will harvest ten oats per-click. 2x Harvest costs 50 oats, Oat Storm costs 150 oats, and 2x Oat Storm costs 300 oats. Bipole: Numeral In Bipole: Numeral the player must guess a number using given clues within a certain amount of guesses. There are three different levels with a randomly generated number. Completing the third level awards an achievement. Physics Test The Physics Test is a sandbox where you can change the property of the orbs falling from the screen. There is an achievement for stopping time in the Physics Test. Bipole: Quest Bipole: Quest is by far the most complex game in Neville OS. It is a turn-based RPG that uses a Skill Point system instead of a EXP system. After completing a battle, the player gains Skill Points that can be used to upgrade their stats. This allows for many different ways to play the game. During battle, the player can attack, use magic, defend, check the enemy, or heal. Attacking deals damage based on the player's ATK and LK stats. Magic deals damage based on the player's DEX and LK stats, with the SP stat dictating the amount of times you can use magic in a battle. Defending heavily reduces the amount of damage you will take from the next attack. Checking the opponent will open the Enemy Status Report, showing the enemy's bio and stats. Healing will heal HP based on the HLG stat with the HL stat dictating the amount of times you can heal per battle. There are two achievements in Bipole: Quest. An achievement will be awarded upon completing the game, and another achievement will be awarded if the game is completed without upgrading PWR and LK. Though thought impossible for a time, it is possible to complete the game without upgrading DEX or SP, though this does not award an achievement. Shop The player can vist the Shop to spend their oats on new games or E-Books. Bipole: Numeral, Physics Test, Bipole: Quest, The Man Who Survived the Oat, and Poem 'o Neville are all purchasable at the shop. There is an achievement for purchasing all items in the shop. E-Books In E-Books, you can read eBooks you have purchased from the Shop. All E-Books are written by MrZed under the alias Salvatore. Phone In the Phone, you can text various characters from the Neville Prophecy. There are three characters that you can text: Neville, Neville Prime, and Cearl Jazus. Camera Using the Camera 'app' will activate the device's camera. Achievements Throughout various games, it is possible to unlock achievements. There are two achievements for Bipole: Quest and one achievement for Shop, Bipole: Numeral, and Physics Test. The achievement for purchasing every item in the shop does not include the upgrades from Clicker Oats. Manual The Manual contains an in-depth tutorial and explanation for every game and application in Neville OS. Enter Code Enter Code allows you to enter 'cheat codes' for special effects in the game. Entering the code "oatmeal" will grant you a large sum of oats. Entering the code "joel" will have the word "RETRACTED" appear on the screen for a short time. Entering the code "no" will have the message "no u" appear on the screen for a short time. Settings The settings allow you to configure Neville OS in many different ways. You can change the game's color 'mode' with three different styles: Light Mode, Dark Mode, and Burning Sunrise Mode. You can also reset the game in two ways: normally or in Speedrun Mode. Resetting the game into Speedrun Mode will add a timer to the top of the screen. The timer will stop upon completion of all achievements. Trivia * MrZed is credited under the same 'Salvatore' in Neville OS. * It is possible to complete Bipole Quest without upgrading DEX, MP, and LK. * The world record speedrun for Neville OS is held by an unknown acquaintance. * This is the first Lemniscate mobile game. Category:Games Category:The Neville Prophecy Category:Best Articles Category:Finished Pages